


逆

by SybelRin



Series: 正农甜丝丝 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin
Summary: 又名《我本以为隔壁仙子是我的受》又名《正正真好看》温柔美人攻正×害羞甜甜受农甜文 肉渣私设同性恋爱合法





	逆

 

陈立农蹲在课桌下面偷偷摸摸舔着快要化一手的冰淇淋，时不时地偷瞄着门口，生怕不允许学生在班里吃零食的老师或者抢食王范丞丞进来。

 

突然教室门口悠悠闪过一个象牙白的身影，陈立农精神一振，赶紧把冰淇淋塞了满嘴，一个箭步冲到门口，扒着门槛露出半个小脑袋，目光一路追随着朱正廷的挺拔优雅的背影。

 

隔壁班的朱正廷是大家公认的人间仙子，笑一下能电倒一大片的那种。

 

陈立农在刚入学的时候就发现隔壁班有个好看的仙子，身为颜控的他丝毫不掩饰对朱正廷的爱慕，偏偏不敢跟朱正廷说话，总是自以为隐蔽地“偷窥”。

 

陈立农在元旦联欢上看到朱正廷穿着一身黑色紧身服跳起了一支现代舞，更是被迷得颠三倒四，从摄影社学姐那里色诱（bushi）加撒娇换来了一大堆朱正廷的照片，忍痛戒掉了一周的草莓牛奶，小心翼翼地捧着钱去学校门口的复印店冲洗照片。

 

当陈立农把朱正廷大大小小的照片贴了一寝室还不让范丞丞乱碰的时候，范丞丞是崩溃的，因为连藏零食的地方都没有了。

 

“你不可以用可乐压我家朱正廷的nian部啦！快拿开！”

 

“巨农你饶了我吧，真的放不下了！”

 

于是陈立农小朋友二话不说扣开可乐的拉环，笑脸一鼓一鼓地喝着范丞丞的可乐：“这样不就好了嘛！”

 

有一天范丞丞惊悚地发现，陈立农居然在看耽美小说。

 

“卧槽巨农！你你你你在看啥？”范丞丞瞪大了无知的双眼。

 

陈立农咬着棒棒糖，含糊地回答道：“这是班里女生借给我的啊！她们说可以学习一下追求朱正廷的方法ne！”

 

陈立农看得津津有味，一周的时间他感觉自己满腹经纶。

 

“我觉得我是man帅有型攻！正正哥是美人受！”一天在食堂吃午饭时，陈立农突然说。

 

“噗——”吓得范丞丞嘴里的果汁都喷了出来。“别乱讲，我觉得巨农你才是受。”

 

然后大夏天38度，范丞丞被陈立农关在寝室门外了一中午。

 

 

 

尤长靖一边嘬着手上残留的薯片渣，一边用手肘撞撞旁边的朱正廷：“诶你知不知道隔壁班那个叫陈立农的男孩好像对你有意思啊！”

 

“是吗？”朱正廷头也没抬，咧了咧嘴。

 

“而且咱们学校的贴吧上好像有人站农正诶！”

 

“是吗。”

 

“而且据说陈立农说你是美人受诶！”

 

朱正廷的俊脸实打实地抽搐了一下。

 

 

 

朱正廷有点好笑地看着眼前这个一说话就会脸红，个头却比自己还猛的大男孩，觉得有趣极了。

 

其实他早就注意到隔壁班有个长手长腿的男孩子总是盯着自己看，对方毛茸茸的脑袋湿漉漉的兔眼和肉乎乎的脸颊挠得他的心痒痒的，每次一有眼神接触那男孩就红着脸落荒而逃。

偏偏陈立农是学校体育界的风云人物，一拳490的怪力和扣篮时凛冽的目光让人深刻体会到这个男孩巨A的一面，矛盾的特点完美地融合在一人身上，毫无违和感。

陈立农和朱正廷作为学校的代表，一同出席N市一年一度的学期交流会。

带队的老师晃了晃手中的房卡，示意两个人道：“这附近的酒店房间都很紧张，你们两个凑合一下，挤一间吧。”

陈立农的小脑瓜里瞬间闪过自己在耽美小说里看过的各种有色情节，想到自己也许可以趁此机会把美人廷吃干抹尽，心中一阵沾沾自喜，殊不知自己心中所想全都明明白白晒在了脸上。

朱正廷看着小朋友彩虹一样灿烂的表情和红扑扑的面颊，就知道他肯定想到了奇奇怪怪的东西。强忍住笑意，他一脸正义地从老师手里接过房卡。

“谢谢老师。”

 

和仙子同处一室当然是天上掉馅饼的好事。

可是大床房也太不OK了叭？

man帅有型你农哥表示自己在线懵逼——小说里没有讲同睡一床该怎么办啊！朱正廷洁白修长的手在呆住的陈立农眼前晃了晃，问道：“怎么了嘛？”

“大床房……诶。”陈立农下意识地说道，随即意识到自己说了一句废话。

“嗯，有什么不对吗？毕竟酒店房间都很紧张，只能麻烦农农和我挤一挤。”

“好的好的！我没问题！”陈立农把头点得像小鸡啄米，心说我媳妇真是温柔体贴放的开。

陈立农趁着朱正廷去收拾两箱子衣服的时候，偷偷点开了“农正大联盟”的微信群。

超级农农：我和朱正廷要同床共枕了怎么办？

农正szd：！！！

农正szd：什么怎么办！赶紧告白抓紧干！

小透明：楼上请你善良，不过我赞同！

“农农，我忘了带内裤了！你有多余的吗？”朱正廷的声音传来，吓得陈立农一个激灵关掉了app。

“……有、有诶。”陈立农对“农农”这个称呼表示满意，但又有点纠结好像显示不出自己巨A的身份。“我给你拿吼！”

朱正廷看着手里陈立农递过来的印着一只粉色兔子的内裤表示非常无语。

 

“农农，睡吗？”朱正廷擦着淌水的发梢。水珠划过他半裸的上身，消失在八块腹肌的沟壑中。

陈立农小脸唰地一红，眼神躲躲闪闪：“要……正正先吹完头发叭！”

朱正廷莞尔：“农农给我吹吧！”

陈立农软软的小手小心翼翼地穿过朱正廷的发丝，轻轻地帮朱正廷吹着头发。朱正廷伸手抓住陈立农的手，浅浅地笑了一下：“这里也要吹一下。”

陈立农觉得自己收到了美颜暴击。

“农农，你喜欢我吗？”

陈立农正恍惚在朱正廷逆天的美颜之中，迷迷糊糊地回答道：“喜欢！”

“是哪种喜欢？”

回过神来，对上了朱正廷闪着星星的眼睛。朱正廷的皮肤很白皙，眉毛很英挺，鼻梁嘴唇像是米开朗基罗精心设计过的艺术品。

“是想把所有零食和草莓牛奶都给你的那种喜欢。”陈小农的脸红的能滴血，“是很喜欢很喜欢的那种喜欢！是想让你当被我宠一辈子的媳妇的那种喜欢！”

朱正廷的俊脸又实打实地抽搐了一下。

 

“唔啊……轻、轻一点……”

朱正廷轻柔地闻着陈立农的眼眉，缓缓地把性器推进陈立农粉红色小穴，满足地听着陈立农细碎而欢愉的呻吟。

“乖。”手指不轻不重地揉捏着陈立农胸口的红樱，不时狠狠揉搓一把，感受着陈立农后穴的收缩。

“农农，看看镜子。”朱正廷温柔地扮起陈立农的头，让陈立农直视着镜子里映出的淫靡。

“啊哈……不要……太、太奇怪了……”看着镜子里浑身泛红的自己和在自己身体里抽插的性器，一种罪恶的羞耻感油然而生，陈立农挣扎着想逃脱，却被朱正廷轻柔地环起。

“乖，叫老公，叫老公就不看了。”朱正廷循循善诱。

陈立农的小脸更红了，他把头埋进朱正廷的颈窝，瓮声瓮气别别扭扭地叫到：“老……老公……”

朱正廷很满足，并表示以后有的是机会逗这个容易害羞的小孩玩。

 

朱正廷向来体贴，考虑到第二天还有交流会，并没有太折腾陈立农。

第二天一早，陈立农打开手机时，发现哪里不对。

超级农农：为什么群名要改成“正农”啊

正农szd：早啊农农，今天是被逆cp的一天:）

孤终生：哈哈哈哈哈哈还好我一开始站正攻农受！

老凛凛：我只想知道借给你的书用上了吗（手动滑稽）

“早啊农农！”朱正廷热好了一瓶草莓牛奶，递给陈立农。

“正正她们为什么都嗦我是受啦！”陈立农皱着个小脸，又忍不住眼巴巴地盯着草莓牛奶看。

朱正廷笑得令人心神微漾：“因为攻受自在人心啊！”

暴力仙子朱正廷表示没有什么是一拳解决不了的，逆你cp还不是分分钟的事。

同时今天的带队老师莫名觉得自己是个多余的存在。

“农农小心台阶！”

“好的正正！正正真好看！”

“农农多吃一点，你现在太瘦了！”

“好的正正！正正真好看！”

“农农喝热水！”

“好的正正！正正真好看！”


End file.
